


cyber sex

by juunhuii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: China Line - Freeform, Implied Meanie, JunHao - Freeform, JunxMinghao, M/M, based on cyber sex, help hansol, minghaoxjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunhuii/pseuds/juunhuii
Summary: jun likes to get freaky on camera— based on cyber sex by doja cat
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	cyber sex

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is just a short oneshot i wrote the other night. there’s not much smut but pls enjoy!!
> 
> twitter: domjunhuis

“Is this...even appropriate?” Minghao questions, leaning against Wonwoo as the four sat in the main room. Joshua was scrolling through TikTok, of course the account was private and he stayed away from others as he was told from Seungcheol. “Why is that even a trend?”

The “trend” Minghao’s was referring to was based on an artist’s song. Famously known as Doja Cat, the title of her track being _Cyber Sex_. With a translation and explanation given by Joshua himself, the other three were able to understand the story behind the fun. “It’s just for giggles I assume,” Soonyoung answers, watching with Shua as they scrolled through multiple videos, “nothing inappropriate has even popped up. It’s only the lyrics that are a bit...interesting.”

“Isn’t there a trend where you send your crush or whatever the lyrics with cute pictures of yourself,” Wonwoo then asked, which caught the other two boy’s attention. Their eyes being pried from the small screen as they thought. 

“I think so,” Joshua shortly answers, “why? You want to try it on someone.” He teases, giving the boy a small smirk. 

“No it’s not that it’s just—“ Wonwoo tries to clear up, he even sits up to where Minghao’s head hits his shoulder. “the lyrics are provoking somewhat..wouldn't they get frustrated in some _sort_ of way?”

Soonyoung shrugs, “Maybe that’s the whole purpose. It’s just a little trend, people can take it how they want to.”

Wonwoo bites his lip, “That’s true..” 

“Why don’t you try it on Mingyu and see how it goes?” Joshua suggests, though it seemed like a funny idea to him it definitely was a hazard zone to Wonwoo. As his face turned beet red, he couldn’t believe what Shua proposed. “You don’t have to.”

“What would I even send him?” The ravenette then says, which threw the three off guard. It was odd to see Wonwoo open up when it came to topics like these. He was a man who was known to be more private than others, that’s just how his personality was and they all respected it. But, it was nice to see Wonwoo being a bit curious. 

“Something that would make him hard obviously,” Soonyoung answers without any hesitation, Joshua lightly punches the boy and puts a finger to his lips. “What? Everyone else is in their rooms, it’s not like anyone is eavesdropping...”

“Still,” Joshua firmly states, “we don’t want anyone hearing. It’ll just be weird to explain to everyone. Hansol will probably be disappointed if he has to help explain.”

“That’s true,” The younger blonde then says with a sigh, “why don’t we test it out with you Hao? Jun answers you quite quickly.” 

Minghao’s eyes widened, suddenly he was being brought into this mess and with Jun in the picture as well. He shifts in his position, back pressed up against the couch as he tries his best to conceal his shyness. “W—Why are we bringing Jun into this?”

“Aren’t you guys like, _a thing_.” Joshua pops in, asking for confirmation from the younger male. “Or is everyone reading things wrong?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Wonwoo states, agreeing with the boy and whips his head towards Minghao. “Aren’t you?”

Minghao sighs, putting his knees up to where he can rest his chin on the surface of them. “We’ve cleared up that we like each other..it’s just the company and fans..so we’re not technically dating.” 

“Well, it would be safer to do it with you two then. Since it’s obvious that Jun would dick you down without any second thought.” Soonyoung snickers, Minghao mouths a small, _fuck you_ before they proceed. “What’s the lyrics again? Minghao unlock your phone and open up snapchat. It’s time to provoke your man.” 

As Minghao doesn’t argue back, Joshua searches up the lyrics and Wonwoo crawls beside the older boy to watch. “We can do five pictures. I don’t know how you want to take them Minghao.”

“This is embarrassing..” The younger states, grabbing a nearby pillow to shove his face into. Was he really going to send the photos to Jun? Would he even be able to comprehend what the lyrics meant? “What if he doesn’t understand the lyrics and leaves my snap on open?”

“Guess you gotta take good pictures for him to get the message.” Wonwoo states bluntly, which doesn’t make Minghao feel any better. “Alright, Shua’s got the lyrics you ready Hao?”

As Minghao lifts his head up and shows his camera on Snapchat, he nods. “I’ll make the first two cute…” He states, the three don’t argue with his wishes. Minghao takes the first two photos, Joshua typing in the lyrics for him and adding a couple of cute emojis. The next one was a bit more sexy in his opinion, lying down on the couch with his shirt slightly lifted to expose his stomach as he bit on his glasses’s temple tips. Sending that picture, he quickly did the next two which he wasn’t the most proud of. 

With the help of Soonyoung, he stuck his fingers in his mouth, covering his fingers in saliva as the older blonde took the photo at a higher angle to get a better view of his face and open mouth. The last one was simple, it captured his whole body but this time instead of teasing Jun he lifted up the bottom of his shirt and clutched the fabric between his teeth. Giving the camera a seductive look, they got done with the photos quite quickly and they were off into Jun’s notifications. Minghao fixes himself, snatching his phone back to hide his red face in his pillow. “Those were good Hao! Let’s wait for the reaction now.”

Down the hall in Jun’s room, Hansol and Jun are relaxing silently as they were enjoying their nice break. Jun was known to be on his phone often, so it wasn’t any surprise when Hansol found him killing his eyes with the small device when he entered his room. As he was too distracted with a video on Youtube, the older decided to check the time and with this action it also displayed his notifications. His eyes capturing Hao’s name, he taps on it quickly as it was from Snapchat. It was from three minutes ago, so he wasn’t too late. Tapping on the series of photos, he receives the first on. The text is in English which doesn’t make much sense to Jun, but he tries to read them out loud. “I...wanna touch on you..” He says as he sits up from his lying position. Hansol who’s occupied the other bed heard his words, head whipping rather quickly and giving the older male a concerned look. 

“What?” Hansol questions, Jun wondered why he seemed so disturbed by the series of words. “What are you reading?”

“Hao sent me some photos. The text is in English though. I’m trying to read it.”

Hansol gets up and quickly sits next down Jun. _What the heck._ Was all he could think, the photo wasn’t anywhere near rated-r but it was still odd to hear Minghao doing such sort. As Jun taps onto the next photo, it still was pure cuteness. Butterflies all over the boy’s face while the sentence that followed along with it were “ _You see me in my room._ ” Courtesy from Hansol, he translates the words to Jun. 

“Oh, okay. That’s weird, I don’t really get it but I like his pictures.” Jun states with a small smile, he taps on the screen to receive the next one. 

Jun almost drops the electronic onto the wooden floor and Hansol chokes. “W—Wait don’t look!”

“I’m not looking!” As Hansol covers his eyes rather quickly, though he did capture the photo clearly. 

“Minghao what the heck…” He whines, embarrassed by the fact that Hansol had the chance to see him in that state. “C—Can you translate it…” 

Hansol removes his hands from his face and peeks. Jun shows him the photo and he quickly spits out what it means. The next photo was even worse, but Hansol was fast to read the sentence and look away. Finally the last one came and they were done with the fiasco. “You and Hao...are something else…”

“I—I didn’t think it would be something like this..” Jun says shyly, “should I..reply to him?”

Hansol raises his brow, sitting up from the bed he reaches over to the other bed to grab his phone. “If he’s gonna suck your dick, I’m leaving.” With that statement, the younger leaves Jun’s room without another word. 

Jun runs his fingers through his hair, texting Minghao a small message he throws his phone aside to get some stuff ready. He’s had sex with the younger before, it wasn’t anything new to him. But, the photos were so provoking, he was lucky that his cock print didn’t show up when Hansol was around. And that was one of the worst parts of this situation, _Hansol_ was able to see Minghao in that state. He felt selfish for thinking such things, but he wanted to be the only one who saw Minghao like that. No one else. 

While Minghao is in the main room freaking out with the other three boys, he doesn’t know what to do as Jun sent him a simple message of, _come to my room._ That’s it, no explanation or picture from snap! “Rip your asshole.” Soonyoung jokes as he walks over to Jun’s room, the younger male throws up a middle finger after hearing his words. 

Walking down the hall to Jun’s room, he knocks on the door nervously and it’s only a second until he’s pulled into the boy’s private space. Minghao had no time to react, he was pushed against the door’s surface and he even heard the door becoming locked with only a simple twist done by Jun himself. “Hao..” He whispers, looking into the younger’s eyes, “why’d you send me those photos? I was with Hansol you know..”

“I didn’t know…” He replies softly, looking away but Jun grabs his chin with his pointer finger and thumb to force eye contact. “I..I was told to do it by Soonyoung, Shua..and Wonwoo...”

“You do know Hansol saw those photos...he had to translate everything for me.” Jun explains. Minghao swore his legs went numb for a second after hearing Hansol had seen his inappropriate pictures that were only exclusively for Jun himself. “Were you trying to provoke me? Did you want to do something?”

“I mean..” He shrugs his shoulders, “right now I kind of want to…”

“You could have just asked sweetheart.” As Jun’s hand flops back to his side, he pulls the boy into an embrace as his soft side displays. “Did they make you take those photos?”

“Soonyoung helped me with one of them...but, it’s a Tiktok trend so I thought it would be fun to engage in with the others…”

Jun lets out a sigh, kissing Minghao’s forehead. “Do you still wanna do something?...”

“I can feel your dick rubbing on my thigh.”

The older brunette lets out a snort, “Is that a yes or no Hao?”

Minghao looks up, giving Jun a sweet peck before responding. “If Hansol translated those lyrics right,” He begins to slip a hand under the boy’s t-shirt, “it’s a _definite_ yes from me.”

An hour or so later, the three are still conversing in the main room and they haven’t heard anything new from Minghao. Soonyoung assumes that he was getting dicked down by Jun, the others couldn’t really disagree as the message implied it. But, the odd thing was, they didn’t hear anything coming from down the hall. It wasn’t new to hear the members having sex, some were louder than others and they were all aware that Minghao was quite vocal. “You think they’re fucking or cuddling?” Joshua questions, they sit in a circle and Wonwoo answers with a shrug. 

“Whatever it is, they sure are taking a long time.” Soonyoung comments, becoming bored as they ended their TikTok session.”

“Maybe we should—“

_Ding!_

All their phones let out a sound as they received notifications from Snapchat. It was a new group chat created by someone, because the title of it wasn’t their normal Seventeen one. “What’s this?” Wonwoo questions, unlocking his phone and watches the two others do the same. 

“Photos?” Soonyoung tilts his head, “Who’s opening it, this seems sus.”

“I’ll open it, come here guys.” Joshua says, taking the lead. They all gather around the older boy and stare down at his screen. Clicking on the red boy, their eyes widen from the sight. It was a picture sent from Jun, an inappropriate one is all they could say. It was Minghao’s back from what they could tell, due to the long black hair they caught at the top. One of Jun’s hands tangled in his locks as it seemed as if they were fucking at this moment. There were even lyrics on the picture,

_We freak on the cam 😈_

“What the fuck!” Wonwoo yells, covering his eyes. Though Jun’s dick was nowhere near the picture it was obvious to what they were doing. “Why is he sending us pics of them doing it!”

Joshua doesn’t answer, he taps on the next one and he drops his phone onto his lap. Soonyoung covered his eyes as well as he couldn’t believe what he just saw. “I—I’ve been tainted!” The younger exaggerates, falling onto his back to try and cleanse himself. Joshua picks up his phone, the photo still in sight as it’s timer was infinite. 

It was a mirror picture, Jun’s legs spread as Minghao was in between him. The brunette’s hand clutched on to Minghao’s hair as it was obvious that the younger boy was giving him a blowjob. Lyrics once again displayed saying, _Trust me when I meet him…🥵_

The last one displays as Joshua taps on the screen, it’s only Minghao this time. The photo is similar to the one he sent Jun earlier. But as Wonwoo and Soonyoung take a peek, they wish they didn’t. “T—That’s so…” The ravenette’s mouth was wide open, filled with a liquid that belonged to Jun. His cheeks flushed, eyes glossy and forehead painted with sweat. 

_...I’m fucking him on sight. 🥜_

  
  


Then the series of photos ended, they didn’t know what was going through Jun’s mind when he sent those pictures. But, the trio was glad that it was over. “There...will not be next time to this..” Joshua states with a soft voice, the other two nod their heads. 

“Agreed…”


End file.
